


Good Boy

by JayDick_Hell



Series: Requests/Prompts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Jay wants to get wrecked by Dick, M/M, Nothing explicit happens but it's heavily implied, domination!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDick_Hell/pseuds/JayDick_Hell
Summary: God, did he want Dick to make him put out the cigarette. Wanted him to come over and just rip it from him, crush it under heel. Maybe give him something else to occupy his mouth. Slowly, Nightwing turned fully around and stared. It was almost disconcerting how intense that white-out gaze was. Something inside of Jason shivered."Don't make me come over there myself."His voice was even and low with a forceful, commanding quality. There was something else balancing on the razor sharp edges of his tone, but Jason couldn't quite place it. All he knew was that it was his new favorite sound.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anon request for a writing prompt challenge!
> 
> Anonymous: _114: “ Don’t make me come over there myself! ”_
> 
> I do prompts and requests!  
> Catch me on Tumblr: [JayDick-Hell](http://jaydick-hell.tumblr.com/)

Jason was beginning to realize just how far down in his memory he'd buried his teenage years when confronted with a rather irate Nightwing. It wasn't just the torture he repressed, the cold nights on the streets and hopeful wishings for better things by a teenage boy. No, he'd buried more than his dreams in the past. He'd also buried his incredibly embarrassing crushes. There weren't many, truth be told, but they were all pretty high on the list of 'Unattainable Wet Dreams'. Number one on his list was staring right into his eyes, face still frustratingly handsome and carved sharp with aggravation.

True, things had been better between the 'family' and Jason, much better. He could manage to work with them and occasionally even go to the cave without flying into a Lazarus-driven frenzy. That didn't mean he wasn't still prone to getting into brutal fights with one of the clan every other day. What can Jason say? He didn't quite know how to say 'I love you' unless it was from a bloodied mouth and swinging fists. The target today had been Nightwing. It was almost _always_ Nightwing at this point. Yeah, those repressed memories were _definitely_ coming back.

It was hard not to remember how he felt when Dick looked so damn good in that black and blue suit. Even better when his golden glaze was dirtied with rage and spite. There had to be something wrong with Jason. Why else would he find the hero so fucking gorgeous beaten and brought to his level? Don't get him wrong, he loved watching Nightwing fly and fight like he wasn't even human but something _more_. Yet, every time those wings were plucked and he was brought back to the same standards as the flawed around them, Jason felt something deep and primal stir within him. Like he said, there was definitely something ugly and _wrong_ with him. Too bad he couldn't bring himself to care enough to try and fix that wrongness.

Right now, Dick was giving him a downright arctic glare. It was so vicious in intent that it sent a chill down Jason's spine. Whether it was the good or bad kind of chill, he didn't exactly want to decipher. Chances were, it was a strange mixture of both. Those pretty, plush lips were curled back in a sneer and Jason found himself fighting back the urge to bite them. He never was too big on kissing; didn't quite get the chance to experiment much before his untimely murder. Not for the first time did he imagine getting ' _lessons'_ from Dick. Big Bird loved training others, didn't he? Somehow, Jason was pretty sure that's one lesson the hero wouldn't be too keen on teaching.

Whatever he said seemed to pass right over Jason. He was too busy fighting back the beast that was temptation. Why did he put himself into these situations all the damn time? One day, he'd push his limits too far and do something truly dumb. Any peace with the Bats would be shattered beyond repair the moment Jason's willpower broke, he just knew it. Still, he couldn't bring himself to stop. These moments were too intoxicating to bring to an end. Trading heated words and violent strikes with Dick was like a goddamn drug at this point. _Just one more hit is all he needs_.

It was almost sad because poor Dickie really was trying to rebuild the bridge between them but Jason liked to burn it with every step. That's how it was when it came to the older hero. Jay would burn and _burn_ for him, smoke signals going into the air to paint a pretty obvious portrait of what Jason _wants._ Yet Dick never seemed to notice. Or, he did and just ignored those signs out of some twisted form of politeness. No need to reject the crazy estranged 'little brother's' advances and break the bonds being formed with the rest of the family. That chivalrous idiot.

That thought was more than just a little frustrating. Jay would rather be confronted and turned down rather than left to cling to that little bit of hope he could never seem to let go of. Even now, when Jason pushed Dick to the point of near-frenzy and all but handed the hints to him on a silver platter, the other man bit his tongue on that front. It wasn't that Dick was shy or submissive. Hell, that man was even _more_ confrontational than Jason in some respects. He had no issue spitting venom at Jason right now, but _nothing_ about the sly comments and purposefully obvious looks was brought up. It was _pissing him off._

He wanted to grab Dick and just shake the answer out of him like he was a goddamn magic eight ball. Seeing that he wasn't going to get a response, Nightwing gave another sneer, something eerily close to a growl lingering in his throat, and began to walk away. Jason's eyes were immediately drawn to every line and curve of that sinfully beautiful body. Every step was sinuous, almost testing Jason's strength of will. There was one thing Jason managed to catch before Nightwing was too far away.

"And put that damn cigarette out, Hood."

His voice was just as frigid as earlier, still rightfully pissed at Jason. There was no immediate reply as Jay was a little too busy watching that figure come to a smooth stop. Then, he let out a loud scoff in an effort to further anger the hero. He wasn't quite so ready to let their game come to an end. They hadn't even got to punch each other. It was a little sad that Jay liked to imagine that as foreplay for events that won't ever come.

"Not gonna happen, Dickhead."

His voice was just as challenging in intonation as his scoff. All purposefully designed to pick at the short-tempered man. When Nightwing turned ever so slightly to glance over his shoulder at Jason, body poised like a panther ready to pounce, Jason could almost _taste_ the blood in his mouth. He didn't even try to battle down the cocky smirk from lifting his lips. He gave a very purposeful drag and blew the smoke right at the hero as an added insult. God, did he want Dick to make him put out the cigarette. Wanted him to come over and just rip it from him, crush it under heel. Maybe give him something else to occupy his mouth. Slowly, Nightwing turned fully around and _stared._ It was almost disconcerting how intense that white-out gaze was. Something inside of Jason shivered.

"Don't make me come over there myself."

His voice was even and low with a forceful, commanding quality. There was something else balancing on the razor sharp edges of his tone, but Jason couldn't quite place it. All he knew was that it was his new favorite sound. All those dark, twisted fantasies came screaming to the forefront of his mind. For a moment, his voice was lost and his mouth a little dry. Dick remained stationary, clearly waiting for Jason's next move. When he spoke, his voice was a little rougher than he meant it to be, but damn if he couldn't help it.

"Make me."

The air seemed to crackle from the tension between the two, arcing like lightning and raising the hairs on Jason's neck. Nightwing still hadn't moved. He looked downright fucking angelic haloed in the grimy city lights. Then, he began to walk back toward Jason. No, not walk. _Stalk._ That's the only appropriate way to describe the threatening steps. They were quiet and paced as if he had all the time in the world. Hell, he definitely did because the way his body rolled all sensual and lethal had Jason utterly rooted to the spot. The way the lights of Gotham framed his lean, black-and-blue form only served to add to the imagery. That chill crept down his spine again and he felt his gut stir something fierce. Fuck, he was going to get _wrecked_ and he couldn't wait.

Rather than punch him, as Jason fully expected, Dick grabbed him by the front of his armor and full-body yanked him forward. Sometimes, Jason forgot how strong the older hero was. It was in these moments of violence that he was so intimately reminded. He'd been pulled inches from Dick's face and sirens blared in his head that this was _bad._ He was going to do _something_ , break those boundaries tonight if Dick didn't back the hell up. This closeness and roughness slithered down to Jason's core, fueling those fires in his veins. Dick's expression was just as firm as before, though his voice was quieter but just as commanding.

"Oh, Little Red, I gave you an order. You're going to be a good boy and follow it, _aren't you?_ "

 _Holy shit._ Jason's pretty sure he's never popped a boner so fast in his life. (That's a lie, that title belongs to the first time he walked in on Dick in the Cave showers) Even if he didn't want to comply, there was no choice because the cigarette fell from his now open mouth and hit the ground soundlessly. Dick's voice was almost animalistic in its domineering tenor. It was the single hottest thing he's ever heard, forget his earlier opinion. Jason almost whimpered in response but found that he couldn't even formulate that much of a response. The slow spread of a smirk up Dick's lips nearly had Jason on his knees at that moment. Rather than speak, Jason gave a weak nod. He couldn't be certain, but he's pretty sure Dick rose a brow at that.

"I asked you a question, Little Wing. I expect an answer."

His voice was just as low and assertive as before. If he kept talking like that, Jason's almost positive he'd do damn near anything Dick commanded. The thought was as frightening as it was exciting. The hand that'd been pulling his armor released him and slipped up to take hold of his throat in a firm grip. It wasn't quite a choke but it definitely wasn't that far from it either. He drew in a shuddering, aroused breath. If given the option, he'd just rip off his clothes right here and now at this point, fuck the bonds he'd break. Yeah, Jason definitely had to sit down and seriously think over how big a kink Dick dominating him was. At the moment, that wasn't anywhere near the top of his thoughts. The grip on his throat was made all the more obvious, if possible, when he swallowed thickly and felt the fingers flex against him.

"Y-yeah."

That satisfied little smirk only grew on Dick's lips and he let out a low 'tsk' sound. Jason felt fingers in his hair, stroking softly once which nearly caused him to whine. Then, there was a sharp tug that pulled his head back. It fought against the hold on his throat, creating delicious tension. Jason's knees would have buckled right then and there had it not been for the hands in his hair and on his neck. There was no way in hell he could have kept the low needy groan from coming out of his mouth. He was two seconds away from just getting on his damn hands and knees and _begging_ Dick to stop toying with him. When Dick spoke, Jason almost didn't realize as he was too lost in the haze of lust clouding his mind.

"Yes, _sir._ "

Oh god, Jason was going to _die_. This is it. This is how he goes again, right here on the rooftop. He sucked in another shaky breath before speaking, voice too close to pleading not to be anything but noticeable. Fuck it, all shame was gone the moment Dick started ordering him around with _that_ voice.

"Yes, sir."

That hand in his hair went back to giving him an almost affectionate stroke. Jason's sort of surprised he hasn't busted through his cup at this point. The way Dick was flipping from punishing to rewarding was driving him out of his skin in the best kind of way.

_"Good boy."_

His heart went from hammering in his chest with need to nearly stopping on the spot. Okay, yeah, his domination kink was through the fucking roof, holy shit. He wanted to speak, ask _what the fuck was going on_ , beg for more, but he didn't want to ruin whatever the hell this was with the wrong words or actions. Dick gave him a light pat on the cheek and that smirk only grew.

"Now, you're going to go home and brush your teeth. I _hate_ the taste of cigarettes. Understand?"

The implication of the command, of what's to come, had his brain shorting out and he just _stared_. He's ninety-percent certain he's going to wake up soon with embarrassingly wet boxers. That's how these things usually went for him. The hand around his throat squeezed somewhere between painful and pleasurable when Dick didn't hear the affirmative he was waiting for. It elicited another unexpected groan. Jason nearly blacked out from want. This man was going to be the death of him. Jason licked his lips, mouth feeling way too dry from desire.

"Yes, sir."

It felt like that was all he was capable of saying at this point. The answer seemed to please Dick, though, which was exactly what Jason wanted to do. What he _always_ wanted to do, even in his darkest Lazarus days.

"Well?"

It took Jason a moment to realize that was his dismissal. Dick released his hold and stepped back, cocky expression still firmly in place. He hesitated for a moment before turning to leave. There was absolutely no way he was going to disobey at this point, no matter the questions brewing in his head. He wanted to milk this opportunity for all its worth before he inevitably burned it to the ground. He didn't get more than a few steps away before Dick spoke up once more. There was an almost playful edge to his imperious tone.

"Keep being a good boy, Red, and you might just get a reward."

Jason's pretty sure he's never run so fast through the city in his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of this verse or any of the others, just let me know! I'm just going to refer to it as the 'Good Boy Verse' lol


End file.
